


Kenma's Game

by FelixKing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Top Kozume Kenma, You could see it as Kuroo being in on the game. Emphasis on could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixKing/pseuds/FelixKing
Summary: Kenma has fun, gets annoyed and adds something new to their twisted game.





	Kenma's Game

**Author's Note:**

> So first time writing smut and second time writing so constructive criticism welcomed, also whether I should write more. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

“Fuck.”

Kenma mutters, in-between shallow breathes as Kuroo’s tight hole finally gives way.

Despite their games, Kuroo’s ass was still tighter than any he had before, the muscles still gripping his cock like when he first took the virgin hole weeks ago.

_Not that I’m complaining_

Kenma thinks to himself even as he pulls part way out before slamming his smaller than average length back into the sweat tightness, inhaling the sweet smell of sweat and tears as he starts to fuck the tight ass in earnest.

_Hell, it might as well be a powerup_

With Kuroo’s pained gasps egging him on, Kenma settles into a warm sweet rhythm, as one arm gracious helps to spread Kuroo open, while the other rests on Kuroo’s chest, every now and again absently abusing one of Kuroo’s nipples.

As he starts to lose himself Kenma takes a moment to enjoy the once forbidden sight framed by the fading light of the afternoon sun.

Warm light spills into the empty classroom and onto Kuroo’s muscular and tall frame draped across his desk, powerful body exhausted and heaving in pain and forced pleasure. The normally tidy school uniform now a mess, trousers and underwear abandoned and forgotten on the floor, shirt forced up to the shoulders exposing Kuroo’s smooth chest to Kenma’s hungry eyes.

Eyes which lazily drag across Kuroo’s magnificent body, devouring the muscular arms that even now still struggle against the tie binding them together, the smooth flat chest and tight abs glistening with sweat before they follow the short happy trail down to the impressive cock, soft and nestled in thick black bush.

For a moment Kenma’s eyes focus on the neglected length, as memories flash across his mind sending shivers down his spine, the heat and the feel of the truly impressive length, the salty taste of Kuroo’s cum, fingernails digging and dragging across his skin and though his hair, Kuroo’s guilty hand jobs and finally the screams as he takes him for the first time.

It takes a while before Kenma drags himself from his now ever expanding lustful memories and notices the relative silence. A silence that drags his eyes back to Kuroo’s face. The familiar narrow hazel eyes now squeezed shut and dry, the signature smirk and teasing voice that made his ears burn gone and replaced with gritted silence as Kuroo tries to not give him the satisfaction, as his tortured body finally gets use to the relentless thrust of Kenma’s hips.

“Fuck.”

Kenma mutters after letting out a disgusted sigh, with only Kuroo present, he doesn’t bother to hide the disappointment at the lack of feedback before looking away in annoyance. Not even the electrifying jolt of pleasure from Kuroo’s involuntary tightening muscle around his still hammering cock as he tenses in fear of what experience has taught him may happen next, can stop his rising irritation. That is until Kenma’s wondering eye catches sight of a discarded chair lying on the ground where he had shoved it aside in his lustful hunger for Kuroo’s ass.

A sick smirk that only Kuroo has seen spreads across his face as an idea for something new for their twisted game comes to mind.

The hand resting on Kuroo’s chest abandons his now red nipples, a groan of relief escaping Kuroo’s tight lips as they begin to move down, tracing the hard muscles that Kenma has grown to know so well over the length of their private game. His pace and hips slow as his eyes linger on Kuroo’s face just waiting as his hand moves closer to its target, ….

“What the fuck?!”

With a shout, Kuroo struggles to lift his exhausted body to get a glimpse of the new hell that Kenma has in store for him. As Kenma for the first time begins to toy with what was up to now Kuroo’s sorely neglected cock while simultaneously fucking his tight hole.

“Fu, fuck, get your fucking hand away, fuck.”

Kuroo stammers out, before chocking back a moan as Kenma’s takes advantage of the distraction to thrust his cock in deeper.

The defiance, the anger, it’s all Kuroo at his best, Kenma thinks to himself as Kuroo’s unmasked panic sends another jolt to his cock. He holds back, only slowly sliding his fist up and down Kuroo’s even now hardening length even as Kuroo’s feet frantically and feebly kick at thin air.

“Fuck no please no.”

_God, Kuro’s face._

Any attempt at denying him is gone now, instead it’s now a mix of humiliation and open pleasure, curses muttered under deep breathes growing weaker as Kuroo's cock continues to harden, it almost makes Kenma want to cum right there but he waits, the pace of his fucking now slowing down, almost tender. In sharp contrast to his hand as he starts to pump Kuroo in earnest, faster and harder, thumb reaching up to play with the already leaking precum.

“Kenma, Kenma, please stop, please.”

Kenma pauses for a moment, savoring his name on Kuroo’s pleading lips, before dragging his aching cock out of Kuroo, he even lets Kuroo’s cock go as he feels the now rock-hard cock begin to shudder, instead moving his hand to wipe at the collected sweat on his brow and to make sure his bangs are out of the way for the final boss.

“Ken, Kenma?”

Kuroo says as he looks up to him, hair more of a mess than usual, eyes red, puffy and only half opened. His face a mixture of emotions as Kenma heedless of his own nudity picks up and drags the chair, carefully positioning it in front of Kuroo’s broken and red ass.

"Fuck."

Kenma curses as he hears the slight hesitation, confusion and even the fucking hope in Kuroo’s voice, it brings a genuine smile to Kenma’s face as he sits down and carefully positions himself, the cold metal on his skin adding to the electrifying anticipation as he leans forward.

“I love you Kuro,”

Kenma whispers before suddenly grabbing Kuroo’s hips and pulling him off the desk, gravity accelerating his fall down onto Kenma’s waiting hips. His cock piercing Kuroo in one single motion all the way to the hilt, hips slamming into Kuro’s ass cheeks as muscles give way in one painful instant. Kuroo screams as Kenma finally hits his prostate and breaks when at the same time Kemna grasps his cock, shuddering as he comes over his chest and Kenma’s fist.

His body goes limp, as it fully betrays him, unable to hold back the moans and curses, of pain and pleasure as he collapses back, onto the desk. Kenma pulls out and hammers back into his trembling form again and again. Kuroo’s skin growing red as his body slides against the rough wood of the desk, leaking precum, sweat and cum offering no relief as it pools beneath him.

“Fuck, fuck yes.”

Kenma intones as with one final gut wrenching thrust he comes and coasts Kuroo’s insides, before collapsing onto his heaving body, Kenma’s sweat mixing with tears and cum as they leak out and run off of Kuroo and onto the mess that already covers his desk.

It feels like an eternity before Kenma moves, taking several deep breaths before pulling himself up and looking at his hand in fringed disgust, a hand that had only moments ago been fisting Kuro’s cock and now was covered in the proof of his humiliation and shame.

“My hand is dirty.”

Kenma states matter of factlly, tone now back to normal even as he catches his breath. Before offering the hand to Kuroo like some sort of cheap peace offering.

Kuroo eyes sunken, shaken, exhausted, stares at it for a moment before he manages to turn his spent body away.

His token defiance sends a shiver down Kenma’s spine and to his cock, but he knows Kuroo would be upset if they were late for volleyball practice.

“Fine.”

Kenma reaches for Kuroo’s hair and begins to run his hand through it, wiping it until he’e satisfied, before reaching for his phone.

“Don’t worry Kuro I think I got you hair the way you like it”

Kenma cheerfully informs Kuroo as he begins to record; the thought of showing the aftermath to Hinata and the rest of their friends warms his chest and his already hardening cock.


End file.
